scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (disambiguation). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Amy McKenna (line producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Sam Register (executive producer) Michael J. Luisi (executive producer) | music= Ryan Shore | editedby= Keef Bartkus | producedby= Brandon Vietti | storyby= Matt Wayne | teleplayby= Ernie Altbacker | directedby= Tim Divar | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery }} Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon is the twenty-fifth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 9, 2016, preceded by a Digital HD release on July 26. The film was made due to the success of the home video sales of the twenty-first direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, released two years before. Premise Scooby-Doo and the gang meet old and new friends alike, when the wrestlers of the WWE turn to monster truck racing. But while out on the road, they meet the monster racer, Inferno. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scooby-Doo ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Kofi Kingston * Team Russia ** Rusev ** Lana * Goldust * Stardust * Sheamus * Los Matadores ** El Torito ** Diego ** Fernando * Paige * The Miz * Team Legends ** Dusty Rhodes ** Undertaker * Michael Cole * Big Earl * Vince McMahon * Walter Qualls Villains: * The Authority ** Stephanie McMahon ** Triple H * Inferno Other characters: * Stadium audience * Restaurant patrons * Family watching at home * Cameraman * Paradmedic * Hotrod racers ** Racer of Inferno legend * Nedley Blake * Miscellaneous mechanics * Ghost Bear * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Police officer 3 * Vince McMahon's lawyers Locations * Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge ** Broadcast booth ** Marauders Mountain *** Dead Man's Curve ** Garage ** Chalet ** Motel ** Deadwood Forest *** Deadwood Bridge ** Spire Lake * Moscow Objects * Burgers * TV * Sky drone cameras * D.C. Pretzels * Skinny Man's Dead Meat on a Bun * Super Duper Scooby Dooby Sub Sandwich * Velma's tablet * Scooby Snacks box * Fred's flashlight * Sulfur * Daphne's Takemotos * Pizza * Talcum powder * Popcorn * Donut * Pencils * Airbag dummies Vehicles * Legendmobile * Too Awesome * Company Car * Celtic Cruiser * Moscow Express * Pamplona Especial * Scoobanator * Demon Rig * Ambulance * Big Earl's pick-up * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Mystery Inc. are at Muscle Moto X, because of solving the mystery of the Ghost Bear at WrestleMania in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. ** Shaggy and Scooby take on their respective guises of Skinny Man and Dead Meat again. ** The Miz is taking a nightly jog again (repeating to himself "Who's awesome? I'm awesome."). ** The Miz is eager to fight Inferno because of so easily being taken down by the Ghost Bear. Notes/trivia * Kate Micucci who voices Velma in the TV series, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, replaces Mindy Cohn. * is credited as Grey DeLisle Griffin in the trailer. * Some of the stadium members are reused character models of the waitress and Laura from the direct-to-video films, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, respectively. * It's revealed that Daphne's pair of Mary Jane shoes are from a make called Takemotos, and that her father brought them. It's unknown if she meant the pair she was wearing in this film or since the beginning of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. * "The Star-Spangled Banner" is uncredited. * This film is dedicated to Dusty Rhodes who died in 2015. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None (although Scooby and Shaggy do dress up Dead Meat and Skinny Man, respectively). * Scooby Snacks: bribe. * "Zoinks" count: 3 (or 4 if one counts one of them being used in a flashback). * "Zoink" count: 1 (by Scooby). * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 1. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown if Lana and Rusev are married like they are in real-life. * It's unknown if Dusty Rhodes is father of Goldust and Stardust like he was in real-life. * Velma's tablet says both "Marauders Mountain" and "Marauder's Mountain". * Shaggy says he doesn't know how to drive, which is most certainly not true, as even in the recent DTVs such as in Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright, he drove, and had a license in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness. Home media * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released by Warner Home Video on August 9, 2016. * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 9, 2016. * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 8, 2016. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo! and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon Trailer Images Curse of the Speed Demon Blu cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo. Curse of the Speed Demon DVD cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy in HD at iTunes (US) }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon